


Scattered Pictures

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [139]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: While cleaning out his childhood home, Stiles stumbles on some of his mother's things, and Derek helps comfort him.





	Scattered Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: "Hi! Hope you’re writing slump ends soon!! How about sterek spring-cleaning? Or sorting through childhood boxes for a prompt? :)"
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/175974918328/hi-hope-youre-writing-slump-ends-soon-how).

“Stiles?” Derek calls up the stairs of the attic because Stiles has been gone for a while and it’s quiet, and okay so call Derek a worrier, but it’s too quiet and too long for his liking.

He doesn’t get an answer, and seeing as he’s almost positive Stiles is still in the attic and hasn’t left, he climbs the stairs of the ladder sticking out of the ceiling.

“Stiles?” he says again, a little quieter when he gets to the top, his head swiveling around the small dusty space to see Stiles curled in the corner a huge photo album in his lap and what is most likely tears drying on his cheeks.

“Hey,” Derek says quietly sitting next to Stiles who startles a little when he finally realizes Derek is there. “You okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I just…” he waves at the album in his lap and wipes his face with the back of his hand. “Just… lots of memories you know?”

Derek nods and looks down and sees pictures of what look like Stiles’s mother at the same age Stiles is now, maybe younger. They both sit in silence as Stiles flips through the pages, seeing Claudia get older in the pictures, graduating from college, seeing a younger Sheriff smiling at Claudia, all the way to their wedding and then seeing pictures of a very pregnant Claudia painting what would later become Stiles’s room.

“I didn’t even realize these were up here? Dad must have just put everything up here after…” Stiles doesn’t finish the sentence, but he doesn’t have to. The only reason they’re up there now cleaning things out is because the Sheriff is moving, he and Melissa getting a smaller house together on the other side of town. Sheriff had told Derek and Stiles they could go through the house and take what they wanted and everything else he was going to throw out or give to charity.

“Are there more in the box?” Derek asks, nodding to the chest beside Stiles that is propped open. There’s nothing else that’s really up there in the attic, most everything else Derek had taken down and thrown out or gone through with the Sheriff earlier. 

Stiles nods. “Some of my baby clothes and things. Her clothes…”

Derek kisses Stiles’s head and stands to bring the chest down, grateful for werewolf strength since the chest itself is quite heavy. “We’ll look at it downstairs. The chest is nice. Want to keep it?” he asks, once Stiles has given the attic a once over ensuring it’s empty before following Derek down the ladder.

“Yeah. It’ll look great at the foot of our bed,” Stiles says with a smile.

“I agree,” Derek says, pulling Stiles in for a hug and another kiss on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
